


Pizza and Ass

by osterac1999



Series: Realizations [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sappy, Super Mario Bros. 3, does jeremy heere is furry??, jeremy speaks hebrew?? shock, michael is a dummy too :/ but he was before jeremy so it's fine, seventh grade is wild my dudes, these dumb ridiculous boys, they got pizza and games what more could you ask for, time for the Big Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Michael wondered to himself when the day had turned out so...weird. Well, notweirdexactly- more like… revolutionary? Prolific? If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t exactly know what those wordsreallymeant or if they applied to how he felt. So. Weird it was.





	Pizza and Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I've tricked you all. It's a prequel!! Surprise!! Enjoy this stupid boyo. Uh still not orionverse, but if there are some parallels...no one's got to know. Alternatively titled: He might want to hug him, he might want to kiss him, he might want to suck his dick. (Mega props to Eli for that one.)

Michael wondered to himself when the day had turned out so...weird. Well, not _weird_ exactly- more like… revolutionary? Prolific? If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t exactly know what those words _really_ meant or if they applied to how he felt. So. Weird it was.

 

He figured it started with Jeremy rushing up to him after eighth period with _the_ most excited look on his face. As soon as he appeared, Michael smiled brightly and he felt something in his stomach twist at Jeremy’s bouncing around. He watched fondly as Jeremy struggled with his backpack.

 

“So, dude, guess what I just got.” He finally freed whatever it was behind his back and hid it. 

 

Michael hummed. “Hm. Hentai.” He answered with the most serious expression he could muster.

 

“Wh- _no_!” He blushed deeply at both the implication and the voice crack. Michael marvelled at how it really suited him. He wondered idly if he could manage to make him blush all the ti- _wait._ What were the implications of _that_? “Guess for real this time!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re implying, but hentai is one-hundred percent serious. All the time. Twenty-four seven.” He laughed at the deadpan expression on Jeremy’s face. “Okay, okay. So I’m guessing… Twili-”

 

Jeremy put a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare finish that thought.”

 

He put his hands up in surrender, and moved away from Jeremy’s hand, ignoring how hot his face felt. “I’m just saying, you’d totally fuck Jacob.” He ignored the way ‘fuck’ came out slightly awkward.

 

 _”Michael!”_ What was up with him today? “Could you not for, like, five minutes?” At his blank expression, Jeremy sighed. “Fine. I’ll just tell you because you’ve gotta ruin everything.”

 

He put his hand over his heart, mock affronted. “I’ll have you know, I add _a lot_ to every conversation I’m in. You being unable to accept that you’re a furry isn’t _my_ fault!”

 

He got a blank stare in return. “Looks like I’m playing by myself.” He stated as he began to walk away. Michael panicked and grabbed onto his arm.

 

“Dude! I’m kidding, it’s chill!” Jeremy laughed a bit at his slightly panicked expression and elbowed him in the side. Michael felt his heart flutter at their close proximity.

 

“Yeah, I know. Can’t take what you dish out, huh?” Michael stuck his tongue out in response and- _goddamn_ how hadn’t he noticed how amazing Jeremy’s laugh was? 

 

He must’ve been staring because Jeremy waves a hand in front of his face. He jolted backwards and slammed into a locker. They stood frozen like that, Jeremy’s hand frozen in front of Michael and Michael crouched low against the locker. The moment was broken when Jeremy began wheezing and clutching his stomach.

 

“אלוהים אדירים.” He wheezed, putting a hand out to rest against the locker as he almost collapsed. All Michael could do was stare. He almost always managed to forget Jeremy spoke Hebrew and- _Jesus Christ_. The picture of Jeremy laughing so hard he nearly passes out was like some sort of gift of God or some bullshit like that. It somehow became even more idealistic when he began coughing harshly and bent down even further to hack into his fist. How someone could make that cute, he didn’t know.

Eventually Jeremy calmed down, but Michael was too far in his stupor to figure it out. He cleared his throat loudly and Michael’s head snapped up. Well. That’s a bit embarrassing. “So, are we going to your place, or…?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! S-sure?” Why was he stuttering so much? He _never_ stuttered. “We need to leave, like, now if we wanna get home before midnight.” He pulled himself up from the floor and bowed grandly toward the door. “After you, sire.”

 

“‘Sire’? What am I, a prince?” Jeremy scoffed and began walking toward the exit.

 

 _I’d treat you like one,_ Michael thought idly as he watched him get further away. As soon as he realized what he had just _thought_ , he swore under his breath and quickly followed him. He’d deal with that later. Much later. Like, five years from then.

 

Slumped into their respective beanbag chairs, playing Super Mario 3, and consuming excessive amounts of soda and chips was Michael’s idea of a good day. Well, it _would’ve_ been, if Michael wasn’t somehow falling off every platform in the game. And misjudging jumps to only land _right_ in front of some fucking goomba or koopa. Or that _fucking sun he couldn’t manage to jump over who the fuck programmed that in?!_

 

After the seventh successive fail of the level (the only reason he _had_ seven lives to begin with was because Jeremy was actually good and could manage to collect some fucking coins), he threw his arms out in frustration and barely caught himself before chucking the controller across the room. He slumped back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Jeremy hesitated for a second before he carefully uncrossed his arms and gingerly took the controller. Michael _pointedly_ ignored how his heart sped up a little at the contact. “Ooooookay, maybe we should take a break.” It sounded like a suggestion, but Michael knew there was really no choice in the matter. 

 

He sighed in defeat and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, sure, sounds _great_.” He couldn’t keep the irritation out of his tone.

 

“Dude, seriously, are you feeling okay? You’ve been, like, weird ever since eighth period.” Wow. Of course today was the day to notice how weird Michael was. It wasn’t his fault that Jeremy was the definition of a distraction. With his hair looking so _soft_ , like he could run his hands through it over and over. Or his freckles formed, like, constellations that Michael just wanted to trace. Or his eyes were so- so _clear_ and _blue_ , and wow were they really filled with concern right now.

 

After an awkward staring contest between the two, Michael sighed again. “I’m fine, just. Tired.” He felt kinda bad for lying to Jeremy, but he also felt like he _needed_ to protect him from whatever the fuck his emotions and thoughts were right now. “Can we make some pizza or something?”

 

He got an appraising look and for a second, Michael was sure he didn’t believe him. His fears were erased when Jeremy suddenly smiled and stood up, clasping their hands together. “Yeah, you’re practically skin and bones.”

 

Michael scoffed. “I am _literally_ the furthest thing from skinny, dude.”

 

“Fuck you! Let me be poetic in peace.” At his eye roll, Jeremy playfully shoved him. He glanced down and noticed their fingers still intertwined and something in Michael’s heart soared.

 

“You can be as poetic as you want-” He shook his head at Jeremy’s grin. “-as long as it doesn’t involve me.”

 

“Psh. All of my poetic lines will involve you. I’ll write an _epic_ about our adventures. Jeremy and Michael against Goliath.” Jeremy stated, bringing his hands to his hips and dragging Michael along with him slightly.

 

He ignored the frantic pitter-patter of his heart and laughed. “I think that’s like copyright infringement or something. And also not the right religion.”

 

Jeremy scoffed and brought his hands (and Michael’s one hand) away from his hips. “They’re all dead. They’ll get over it.”

 

How was he this _lucky_?

 

“I’m sure their ghosts are gonna haunt your ass now.” He reluctantly pulled his hand away and made his way up the stairs toward the kitchen. “Now, c’mon. Pizza. Being unhealthy.”

 

“It’s _definitely_ gonna be unhealthy if you make it, Mr. I-thought-it-said-3750-degrees.” Michael threw up his hands in exasperation.

 

“You screw up a pizza _one time_!” He yelled before sitting on a bar stool. He really couldn’t complain, though. He hated cooking and baking in general. Well. At least when he did it. When _Jeremy_ baked him something. Hoo.

 

Jeremy grabbed the frozen pizza out of the freezer and set about pre-heating it. He did a little dance, hopping from foot to foot to some imaginary beat and Michael couldn’t take his eyes away. He found himself ogling at Jeremy’s ass and he choked, drawing a concerned noise from him.

 

“Dude, you okay?” He couldn’t meet Jeremy’s eyes. What the fuck was he doing. You don’t just _stare_ at your best friend’s _ass_ , even if his jeans hugged it in the _exact_ right wa- _no._ He wasn’t thinking that. Thoughts, who? 

 

He could feel how hot his face was and he turned toward the wall. “I-I’m good. Just choked on some water.” He _wished_ he had water. “Don’t worry about me, ha, just continue.”

 

Jeremy hummed in response and went back to the pizza. Michael kept catching his eyes drifting toward him and he just wished it would _stop_.

 

_Do you really, though?_

 

_Fuck off, brain gremlins._

 

Tonight was going to be a long night.

 

In actuality, it wasn’t that long of a night. At least, not the lead up to the true end of it. The pizza had been made pretty quickly, eaten in half that time, and their patience for videos games was already out by the time they dragged themselves back downstairs. They watched a few documentaries on SyFy and laughed their assess off, pausing and rewinding the shittiest CGI they saw. After a while, Michael actually managed to relax a little bit with only the faint reminder of his hot cheeks or slightly rapid heartbeat.

 

Eventually, he and Jeremy could barely keep their eyes open and they decided to turn in for the night. Without preamble, Jeremy trudged over to Michael’s bed and collapsed onto it, leaving no space for him.

 

“Dude.” He said, nudging Jeremy’s foot.

 

He heard a muffled noise from the pillow and he sighed.

 

“I need to sleep, too, move your furry ass. Scooch.” He lightly flicked his toe.

 

“Ughhhhhh. Fineeeeeeeeeee.” He rolled over and patted a spot to his right.

 

“Wow. So generous.” Michael rolled his eyes and put his glasses on the nightstand before he climbed into the bed. 

 

Now, in retrospect, Michael should’ve realized what Jeremy was going to do. Later, he blamed it on how tired they were or how distracted he was in general. He should’ve expected it, considering how often they have sleepovers. But. Michael wasn’t thinking straight.

 

The second he fell into the bed, Jeremy _latched_ onto him and he froze, heart thundering against his chest. _What the fuck._ He didn’t normally react like this. He- he was _calm_ because this was a _normal_ thing. Jeremy brought himself up slightly on his elbows after detaching himself from Michael.

 

“Do you want me to move?” He asked, a whisper of sadness in his eyes. Michael was frozen for a split second before he gently tugged him back down. He wasn’t going to lose this opportunity. Whatever _that_ meant.

 

“Nah, you’re fine. I just didn’t expect it right then.” He wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist and secretly revelled in the fact that Jeremy buried his face in his neck. He felt like he was in Heaven.

 

As Jeremy drifted off to sleep, Michael found he couldn’t. It was like his body refused to, despite being exhausted. He stared up at his ceiling for what felt like hours and drew constellations from the stars hung above him. Eventually, as they seemed to always do, his thoughts turned to Jeremy.

 

Guess five years later was a big, fat lie on his part.

 

He thought back to how everything had transpired and even… before today. He acknowledged that what he was feeling wasn’t new, per se, just more… there? Present? _Here?_ He quietly snickered to himself and froze in fear when Jeremy snuffled. Instead of waking up, he buried himself deeper into Michael’s neck.

 

As his heart began racing, he accepted that he’d been feeling whatever this was for weeks or even _months_. He’d somehow done a bang up job of ignoring it completely until today. When he thought back on it, his eyes were always drifting to Jeremy, searching for Jeremy. He was always waiting and he realized that he would always keep waiting, even if abandoned him. He almost scoffed at the thought. Why would he ever abandon him?

 

He glanced down to Jeremy and took in his relaxed face and quiet snuffling. _God._ He would die for this boy. He traced his lips and cheeks with his eyes and wished _so much_ that he could just lean down and kiss him.

 

He wanted to drag Jeremy up and kiss the living shit out of him and-

 

Wait.

 

Oh.

 

Oh _shit_.

 

He was in love with his best friend, oh fuck. _Oh fuckfuckfuck._

 

How would he even tell him? _Could_ he even tell him?

 

He looked down at Jeremy sleeping peacefully on him and decided that, no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t uproot and change everything like that. Like, his mom had _just_ left and he couldn’t throw any punches right now. 

 

So.

 

He’d cover it up and just _pretend_ everything he ever did had the hugest ‘no homo’ implication ever and he’d be fine. Perfect. Spectacular. Gnarly. Spiffy.

 

_Spiffy?_

 

He ran his free hand down his face and sighed quietly. Closing his eyes tightly and begging for sleep.

 

Eternity wasn’t that long, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed boy stupidly ridiculous Michael was. Like, this boy I swear. Sequel may or may not happen, you'll have to find out ;)
> 
> If you want to yell at me or like request something idk, my tumblr is @cuddlehoe!!
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
